Ida à feira
by Carolzita Malfoy
Summary: Harry convence Draco a ir à feira, mas eles acabam brigando e as coisas se resolvem de um jeito só deles...


**Disclaimer:** Nada no universo de Harry Potter me pertence. Nem o Draco, nem o Harry, nem ninguém. Só escrevo fics pra me divertir. Não ganho nada, tenham certeza.N/B: o que é uma pena! Eu queria conquistar o mundo escrevendo fics! Euaiheauieha

**Título:** Ida à feira o que a gente espera de uma fic quando lê um titulo desse?!! Espero que eles deixem as bananas em paz e as mandiocas também! Heuaheauheuheu

**Autora:** Carolzita Malfoy

**Beta:** Sophia D.

**Sinopse:** Eles vão à feira, discutem e o resumo? Imaginem...

**Avisos:** Essa é uma fic slash lemon (dois homens gostosos, fazendo coisas mais gostosas ainda), contém cenas de sexo. Portanto se não gosta de relacionamentos gays nem de sexo, não leia. E me poupe das reviews mal-educadas. E tem gente que não gosta de sexo?! Meu deusss!! Onde esse mundo vai parar!!

**Agradecimentos:** Agradeço Sophia D., minha mais nova beta (Cá! Obrigada por topar betar essa!), agradeço à minha prima-beta (Glá! Meu anjo! Você é mais que importante pra mim!) e agradeço a todos que me apóiam e que me respeitam. N/B: O respeito é a alma do négocio! Heuaheauheue

Agora, vamos à fic! Aimez! (1) ta bommm, eu vou betar!

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**HP**&**DM**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

-Não! Harry! Você não pode me obrigar! Eu não quero ir! Oi Draco! Hehehe

-Draco! Pare de ser criança! Vamos, levanta daí! – Harry chacoalhava o namorado, tentando tirá-lo da cama.

-Harry, você não vai me levar para aquele lugar horrível! Aquilo não é lugar para um Malfoy! – Draco tentava argumentar, se enrolando cada vez mais no edredom.

-Draco, a gente só vai à feira! O que tem de mais em uma simples feira? (_N/B:Cheiro de podridão, pessoas pobres, essas coisas!_) (_N/A: Concordo_!)

-Trouxas! Montes deles!

-Draco! – Harry estava incrédulo com o que ouvia. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico. – Não acredito nisso! Você está parecendo uma criancinha!

-Harry, não enche! Se você quer ir, vá. Eu vou ficar.

-Hum... Ta bom... Eu me divirto sozinho... Sabe que eu sempre encontro ex-colegas de trabalho e de escola na feira? É legal colocar o papo em dia... Saber das novidades... Muitas perguntam se eu tenho namorada e... (_N/B: Isso foi muito baixo, Potter.)_

-Ta bom. Eu vou. – Draco disse se levantando indo até o banheiro, batendo o pé. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Harry

Ele dissera as palavras mágicas. Draco era a pessoa mais ciumenta que o moreno conhecia. Era falar de colegas de trabalho, ou de qualquer outra pessoa que ele não conhecesse, que o loiro já ficava emburrado. Harry se divertia.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**HP**&**DM**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

-Não acredito que você conseguiu me convencer a vir! – Draco disse irritado, segurando algumas sacolas.(_N/B; hauiehauiehaiueahei, essa cena é impagável!) (N/A: Concordo plenamente!)_

-Ah Draco! Você veio porque quis, eu não te convenci. Eu falei que eu vinha sozinho. – Harry se defendeu, rindo.

-E você acha que eu ia te deixar vir sozinho depois do que você me falou?

-Ah...

-Harry! Há quanto tempo! – alguém disse atrás deles.

-Melinda! Tempo mesmo! – Harry disse, abraçando a moça. Os olhos de Draco queimaram.

-Como você vai? Não te vejo desde... – ela pareceu pensar.

-Desde que você saiu do departamento. – Harry a lembrou, e Draco bufou.

-Isso! Hum... É seu amigo? – ela perguntou, indicando Draco com a cabeça.

-Não. – Draco respondeu antes que Harry abrisse a boca. – Não sou amigo dele, sou namorado . – ele completou com um sorriso doce e encantador.

-Ah... – a moça deu um sorriso amarelo. – Bom, Harry... Foi bom te ver... Até mais...

-Foi bom te ver também, Melinda... Vê se aparece lá no departamento de vez em quando...

-Ok... Apareço. Tchau. – e saiu rapidamente.

-Draco! Como você é malvado! – Harry disse, caindo na gargalhada.

-Não sou não! Quem ela pensa que é? – o loiro se defendeu.

-Coitada da moça!

-Coitada é uma pinóia! E você vê se pára de dar tanta bola assim pra todo mundo que te fala oi.

-Ah o ciúme... – Harry lamentou, ainda rindo. – Vamos à barraca de verduras agora. Tenho que comprar pimentão.

-Você ainda vai comprar muita coisa?

-Não sei... Vamos andar?

-Vamos. – Draco concordou conformado.

Caminharam por mais algum tempo e encontraram mais algumas "colegas" de Harry, que sempre ficavam decepcionadas quando descobriam que ele e Draco eram namorados. E o loiro sempre as fazia descobrir isso por jeitos BEM discretos, como só Draco Malfoy consegue... Harry achou que já tinha judiado o suficiente do loiro

-Draco, o que você quer para o almoço? Fala que eu faço. – Harry perguntou carinhosamente.

-Não quero nada de especial, só quero ir embora, antes que alguma outra _coleguinha _sua brote na mi...

-Harry! Não acredito! – alguém gritou perto deles.

-Eu é que não acredito. – Draco murmurou em lamento, virando os olhos.

-Ginny! Você por aqui?! – Harry perguntou, parecendo realmente surpreso dessa vez._(N/B: nossa cá, como você é má com o Draquinho!) (N/A: Adoro ser má com o meu loiro.. xD)_

-Sim!

-Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado da França! Que bom te ver! – Harry disse com um sorriso ENORME no rosto. Os olhos de Draco ficaram perigosamente estreitos.

-Eu voltei semana passada. Estava tentando falar com você, mas não conseguia... Ah! Malfoy. – ela disse, reparando em Draco pela primeira vez. – Não tinha te visto. Como vai?

-Muito bem, obrigado.

-Então Harry, eu queria combinar alguma coisa lá em casa pra eu contar como foi a minha viagem... Vou falar com a mamãe e depois eu te falo...

-Claro! Eu vou adorar saber como foi a sua viagem!

-Harry, vamos embora? Por favor. – Draco pediu educadamente.

-Vamos. Ah... Onde você está morando Ginny?

-Estou morando naquele prédio ali na frente. Tem muitos trouxas, mas eu me viro...

-Oh, é perto de onde eu moro. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, você passa lá que eu ou o Draco podemos...(N/B:cof cof)

-Não coloque meu nome nessa história de ajuda. – Draco cortou o namorado rapidamente. – Se eu ver essa coisinha aí, passando fome, jogada na rua, não vou nem ligar.

-Draco! – Harry exclamou, envergonhado com o outro.

-Relaxa Harry. Não preciso da sua ajuda Malfoy, eu sei me virar sozinha.

-Sorte sua. – Draco disse indiferente. - Amor, vamos, por Salazar, não agüento mais esse antro de trouxas.

-Vai Harry, senão o Malfoy vai morrer contaminado pelos germes. – a moça disse com desprezo.

-Cale a boca, sua sujeitinha. Não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. – Draco disse, se preparando para uma discussão.

-Pessoal, sem brigas em público, sim? – Harry cortou os dois antes que algo pior do que uma discussão começasse ali.

-Bom Harry... A gente se vê...

-Isso... Entra em contato.

-Claro. Melhor eu ir. Au revoir. (2) – ela disse dando um sorrisinho e um adeusinho com a mão.

-Soumisèe insupportablent dégoûtant! Elle fallait avoir ayant restè en France ! (3) – Draco praguejou.

-Draco! Como você é mal educado! – Harry esbravejou com ele.

-Não sou mal educado! Ela que é uma idiota. – o loiro se defendeu.

-Você parece uma criança às vezes, sabia?

-Sabia. E nem ligo.

-Porque você odeia tanto a Ginny? – Harry perguntou curioso.

-Eu não a odeio, porque ódio é amor contido. Eu tenho raiva dela, ela me irrita profundamente, ela é uma... Uma...

-Draco, por favor. Não a xingue do que eu estou vendo que você a vai xingar. A mãe dela é uma mãe pra mim também.

-Odeio quando você lê a minha mente. Tenho vontade de matar o meu padrinho por causa disso. – Draco estava soltando fogo pelas orelhas. – MERDE! _(N/B:heauiheauiehaiuehauieh, não perca a classe querido!)_

-Amor, pára de xingar em francês, porque é feio. E pára de xingar a Ginny! Ela é minha amiga!

-É sua amiga? Ótimo! Fique com ela! Olha, eu vou pra casa! Se você quiser ficar mais nesse lugar asqueroso fique, eu to indo embora. To indo pra minha cama, DORMIR! – ele gritou.

-Draco! Pára com isso! Você veio comigo e vai embora comigo!

-Não vou! Vou embora agora e não é você que vai me impedir.

-Draco, por que você está tão bravo assim?

-Pergunte a si mesmo. – e aparatou ali mesmo, sem ligar que estavam rodeados de trouxas. Harry o seguiu.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**HP**&**DM**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

_Já no apartamento..._

-Draco! O que está acontecendo com você?

-O que está acontecendo comigo?! Como você me pergunta uma coisa dessas, Potter?! Você defendeu a Weasley não MINHA frente! Não entendo porque você me escolheu. Você gosta dela, devia ter ficado com ela. Devia ter ido pra França com ela.

Harry fechou a cara e sentiu-se profundamente ofendido.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto dela desse jeito que você está falando. – seu tom era quase venenoso. Isso que dá passar tanto tempo com um sonserino, principalmente se esse sonserino for Draco Malfoy...

-Será que sei mesmo? – Draco alfinetou sem medo.

-Você sabe que não. Se eu gostasse dela desse jeito, eu não tinha desmarcado o casamento, não tinha decepcionado todos os Weasley, não tinha quase perdido meu melhor amigo, tudo pra ficar com você. _(N/B: ohhhh que fofo... tsc tsc... c não fosse o pottinho eu até me apaixonava!)_

-Ficar comigo?! Se você gostasse de mim, nem tinha marcado o casamento. – Draco estava pegando pesado.

-Draco, você está sendo injusto. Muito injusto. Você sabe que eu marquei o casamento só porque eu não tinha certeza do que eu sentia por você. E porque eu estava sob pressão.

-Eu não estou sendo injusto Harry. Não estou mesmo! Você nunca prova que gosta realmente de mim. Você chega a dar mostras de que se arrependeu de ter se separado da Weasley e ter vindo "ficar" comigo, como você disse.

Harry ficou sem palavras. Apenas olhava para Draco, que tinha uma expressão em que se misturava raiva e tristeza. Seus olhos estavam opacos e fora do normal.

-Olha, eu vou dormir. – e simplesmente virou as costas e dormiu, deixando Harry com um aperto enorme no coração.

O moreno ficou ali, olhando para as costas do namorado, sem saber o que fazer. Refletindo o que o outro tinha dito, percebia que ele tinha certa razão. Nunca provara exatamente que gostava do loiro. Apenas acreditava que o loiro sabia. Levantou-se e resolveu fazer alguma coisa.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**HP**&**DM**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Draco acordou com um cheiro gostoso de comida entrando por suas narinas. Aspirou profundamente o ar e se espreguiçou. Deu uma olhada no relógio em seu criado mudo e viu que já passava das duas da tarde. Seu estômago reclamou de fome com um ronco sonoro. Ele se levantou da cama e caminhou até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto para acordar de vez. Foi até a cozinha e encontrou Harry cozinhando (um milagre sem tamanho).

-Finalmente você levantou! – Harry disse sorrindo.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Almoço. O Dobby foi trabalhar na casa do Rony hoje e eu resolvi fazer o almoço...

-Oh! E a quem devo tamanha honra? Você chamou alguém pra almoçar em casa?

-Não. Estou fazendo almoço pra você.

-Salazar! Vai cair uma tempestade hoje! Meu namorado cozinhando pra mim! – Draco era mais sarcástico a cada comentário. – Sério Harry, quem vem almoçar?

-Eu já disse que não vem ninguém! Acredite em mim. Eu estou fazendo almoço pra você. – Harry se aproximava do loiro calmamente. – Dray, eu queria me desculpar com você. Você tem razão. Eu nunca dou provas de que eu realmente gosto de você, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca me arrependi de ter me separado da Ginny pra ficar com você. Cada dia ao seu lado vale a pena. Cada momento com você vale a pena. Eu parei pra pensar hoje e percebi que eu nunca tinha falado que eu te amo nesses dois anos. Mas eu te amo. Posso não demonstrar, mas eu gosto muito de você e eu quero ficar com você o tempo que a vida nos permitir, e o quanto você quiser, porque se você não quiser eu_...(N/B:Ohhhhh que fofurraaaaa... muitos e muitos quilos de açúcar!) (N/A: Pra Carolzita, quanto mais açúcar melhor! xD)_

-Não estraga tudo... – Draco disse, pousando os dedos sobre a boca de Harry, calando-o.

O loiro terminou com a distância enorme que existia entre suas bocas. As línguas se encontraram e o tão conhecido choque elétrico passou pelos corpos. O arrepio na espinha acabou fazendo todo o corpo se arrepiar. Era terno, era calmo, era carinhoso.

Depois de um tempo razoavelmente longo, eles separaram suas bocas, mesmo relutantes a fazerem. Encarando-se ao se abraçarem.

-Você é um idiota, cabeçudo, maldito e grifinório, mas eu te amo do mesmo jeito. E eu te desculpo por hoje de manhã. Eu estava estressado também... Você sabe que aquela Weasley me tira do sério...

-Sei mesmo... Mas eu nunca entendi porque...

-Melhor continuar sem entender. – Draco disse, beijando o namorado com sofreguidão.

O que Harry nunca entendera, agora é um mistério para ele também. Esqueceu de absolutamente tudo quando o loiro enfiou uma mão por debaixo de sua camiseta e outra por fora da calça, apertando sua bunda. O moreno gemeu dentro da boca de Draco, que sabia exatamente o que fazer. _(N/B:as coisas vão esquentar por aqui!)_

Os dois foram caminhando desajeitadamente até o quarto. Draco empurrou Harry em direção à cama. O moreno sentiu seus calcanhares baterem no colchão e se deixou cair. O loiro caiu por cima dele, ainda beijando-o. As mãos de Draco foram em direção à barra da camiseta, que ele tirou com um movimento rápido

A calça de Harry já não escondia o quanto estava excitado e Draco pareceu tirar proveito disso. Abriu e fechou o zíper da calça do namorado algumas vezes e viu-o se remexer impacientemente na cama. Tirou a calça e a cueca de uma vez. Começou a descer os beijos pelo queixo e pescoço. Reteve-se nos mamilos e depois começou uma trilha de beijos molhados até o ventre de Harry. Ignorou o membro totalmente ereto e passou a beijar a virilha e a parte interna das coxas. _(N/B:tremenda maldade diga-se de passagem)_

Harry estava se mexendo cada vez mais e Draco achou que já tinha judiado o suficiente do moreno. Cobriu-o de uma só vez. Ouviu um gemido alto e longo. Aumentou o ritmo e engoliu-o por completo. Os gemidos eram sonoros e longos, era música para os ouvidos de Draco. Harry puxou o namorado pelos cabelos e beijou-o com violência.

-Dentro. Agora.

-Mas eu não te preparei.

-Dane-se! – e beijou-o novamente. Draco riu da pressa dele.

O loiro tirou a camisa e a calça em tempo recorde. Ficou por cima de Harry e voltou a beijá-lo, esfregando seu corpo dissimuladamente no do moreno. Livrou-se da cueca sabe-se Merlin, como e separou gentilmente as pernas do outro. Pegou o lubrificante debaixo do travesseiro e espalhou um pouco em seu membro e um pouco na entrada apertada de Harry.

Não tinha preparado-o, sabia que ia doer um pouco mais do que o normal. Foi com calma e cuidado e logo já estava dentro. Esperou Harry se acostumar e começou a dar estocadas firmes e curtas. Conforme o ritmo ia aumentando, a profundidade também aumentava, até que tocou em um ponto que fez Harry gritar de prazer.

Draco apoiava o peso do corpo com as mãos postadas uma de cada lado da cabeça de Harry. O moreno puxou-o pelos cabelos e beijou-o com mais violência do que o habitual. Estavam em um ritmo alucinante e alucinado.

Harry tocou seu membro que já vazava e gozou. Draco gozou depois de algumas estocadas, caindo sobre o outro, cansado e suado.

-Foi uma das melhores que a gente já fez. – Harry disse acariciando os cabelos de Draco.

-Eu concordo. – Draco disse aproveitando o carinho

E os dois passaram o resto da tarde apenas... Aproveitando... Eles se amavam no final das contas... E você deve estar se perguntando: "E o almoço?" E eu lhe respondo: "Quem liga?".

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**HP**&**DM**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

**(1)** "Aproveitem!"

**(2) **"Tchau!"

**(3)** "Sujeitinha insuportavelmente nojenta! Devia ter ficado na França!"

**N/A: **_Nhai! Meu primeiro lemon! Ai que medo! O que vocês acharam? Deu pra ler ou ficou muito totalmente sem noção?_

_Pra uma fic que surgiu na minha imaginação quando eu estava com o meu pai, na feira e vi um casal brigando, acho que até nem ficou TÃO mal assim..._

_Tadinha da Cá, que teve que ler meu primeiro teste de lemon. : X Ela tinha deixado muitos comentários a mais, mas eu tirei... Você me perdoa Cá? _

_Bom... Revisar não custa nada..._

_Au revoir._

_Carolzita Malfoy._

**N/B:**_ Como eu amo deixar essas notinhas!! Aiai..._

_Bom... deixa eu me apresentar aqui, para quem não conhece sou Sophia D. e a Cá me pegou para uma experiência inédita, não só por betar essa perfeição de fic já falo sobre isso, mas também por betar a primeira lemon eu nem tinha lido uma!! Mas então, eu sou uma pessoa extremamente chata com essas coisas de Lemons e Nc's, mas juro que essa ta aprovadissima, de super bom gosto e super fofa!_

_Cá amei a fic, sério ta muito fofa! Não sei de onde você tirou a idéia, mas queria que soubesse que ficou perfeita!_

_Adoro o seu Draco e o Harry é bastante suportável nas suas fics! Adoro o jeito que você escreve mesmo! Sou sua Fã/balançando a carteirinha do fã clube/ heuiaheiuhe_

_Beijokas, para vocÊ!_

Cuide-se e espero que a Gla não fique brava comigo! Ehauiheauiheauihe 

_Sophia D._

_PS:Da próxima vez erre mais, heiauheaiuehuieh_


End file.
